


Love Sick

by Jaysop



Category: Gambit (Comic), Marvel (Comics), Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Bar Room Brawl, Bathtub Sex, Emetophilia, Hangover, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Sickfic, Vomit, and hand jobs!!, so much cuddling its ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaysop/pseuds/Jaysop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan takes Remy up to his cabin in the Canadian mountains. Remy gets more then he bargained for after a night out at Logan's favorite bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Sick

Logan awoke suddenly out of a deep sleep. He groaned as he rolled over on his side and squinted at the clock on the nightstand that was glowing red through the darkness. 

3:24 AM. 

He hadn’t remembered passing out. In fact, the previous night was a bit of a blur, and that was unusual even for him. Alcohol rarely affected him this way due to his healing factor. It was nearly impossible for him to be hungover, at least not for very long.

Logan sat up and tossed the covers off him to the floor fighting a wave of dizziness. He rubbed his eyes trying to figure out what had woke him up. A thin sliver of light spilled out from the bottom of the adjoining bathroom door cutting through the darkness. Logan suddenly remembered; he had been at the bar with Remy last night. 

It was then that the strong scent of sickness hit him. 

He got up and walked slowly through the darkness; his head was pounding too hard to bother flipping on a light. His stubbed his toe as he stumbled into a chair, and growled under his breath. He felt the sickness coming in dizzying waves from the bathroom. Remy’s empathy was out of control, his feelings of discomfort and helplessness hanging in the air like smoke. Logan rarely felt the nauseous feeling creeping over him and now he understood why. Call it sympathy pains, but it was really the young mutant’s powers seeping into Logan’s brain. He still to this day had trouble controlling them when he was either very drunk or very sick.

“Remy?” Logan’s voice was gruff from sleep as he knocked on the door. “Remy, ya alright in there, kid?” He listened for a moment, and when there was no response from the Cajun he opened the door and poked his head inside. 

Remy was wrapped around the toilet with his head propped up by one arm and the other around his stomach. His shirt and coat were on the floor behind him in a heap. He had his eyes screwed tightly shut trying desperately to escape the inevitable. Logan wrinkled up his nose at the sickening scent of sweat, whisky, and vomit. Remy was trembling; all the color had drained from his face. Logan’s demeanor softened. The short burly Canadian walked into the bathroom and knelt beside Remy putting a large calloused paw on his bare back. 

“It’s ok, kid. I’m here now,” Logan whispered, feeling his cold damp skin. 

“Mmm...” Remy stirred at Logan’s touch and then lurched forward gagging into the bowl. Logan rubbed his back in small circles as the fit of nausea passed. He coughed and spit into the water.

“Why didn’t ya wake me, darlin?” Logan asked as he leaned over Remy and flushed. 

“Didn’t want you… to see Remy like dis, cher,” Remy responded weakly. 

It was a poor excuse, Logan thought, as he reached above Remy for a wash cloth. It wasn’t anything Logan hadn’t seen before. Hell, it was a regular occurrence at the end of the night when he and Remy went out drinking together, usually followed by some good-natured ribbing on Logan’s part. But he had never seen Remy this bad and it worried the Canadian, who suddenly felt guilty as a rush of memories began to come back in waves. 

***

It seemed as soon as they had arrived at the cabin the storm had arrived with them leaving them snowed in for almost a week. Logan didn’t mind one bit. He had been secretly hoping for this much-needed time alone with his young lover. They had spent long afternoons there, Logan stoking the fireplace and Remy cheerfully cooking whatever game Logan had caught for them to eat that day. Their evenings had consisted of sipping bourbon by the fire, the pungent smell of Logan’s cigar mixing with the scent of burning hickory and pine, Remy curled up like a cat on his lap. But when the weather finally cleared Logan sensed it was time to stretch their legs, and he decided to take Remy out to one of his favorite watering holes.

The Thirsty Moose was one part dive bar and one part refuge nestled deep in the Canadian countryside reachable only by snow mobile most months out of the year. When Logan and Remy pulled up in Logan’s beat up four-wheel drive he cut the engine off and turned to Remy with a sly smile. Remy took in his surroundings. 

“Don’t tink der ready for us,” Remy said with a smirk. Logan could see the wheels beginning to turn in his head. 

“Can’t say that they are, Cajun,” Logan said with a low rumbling laugh. “Better get this outta the way now then.” He leaned over and kissed Remy who pulled him in close. “Not that I don’t love ya Rems but--” Before he could finish Remy put one lithe finger to his lips. 

“Non, non, Remy understan, cher.” He pulled away from Logan with a graceful touch of his cheek. “Don’t mean Remy won’t be takin der money t’nigh.” Logan let out a gravely laugh that echoed out into the pines as the two men got out of his truck and headed in. 

Inside, the Moose was dimly lit. Both Remy’s and Logan’s eyes immediately adjusted; each man saw better in the dark anyway. There was a mixture of sawdust and peanut shells spread on the floor soaking up all it could, and a thick curtain of smoke hung in the air like fog. Classic rock played loudly from an ancient looking jukebox in the corner mixing with the din of voices and the clink of glasses and silverware. Logan was already at the bar grabbing two beers and walking back to Remy who was eyeing the bar patrons like a mountain lion sizing up its prey. He followed Logan to a corner table where he imagined the Canadian had sat many times before. The younger man leaned back in his chair and kicked his feet up on the table taking it all in. 

“So whadaya say, Rems?” Logan asked after a long swig of his beer. 

“Remy tink he never seen dis much flannel in one place, me.” Remy laughed as he pulled a pack of cigarettes from the inside of his coat and tapped one out. As a force of habit Logan already had a match out which he struck in front of Remy who leaned towards him lighting his smoke. 

“Jus glad we out of da cabin, mon ami.” Remy took a drag of his cigarette, exhaling a long trail of smoke that encircled his face.

“Yeah, I guess a person might go a little stir crazy.” Logan smiled and then chugged half of his beer. A thin wispy girl, who almost looked too young to work in a place like the Moose, approached their table. Her brown curly hair was up in a messy bun, and she cleared her throat as she retrieved a pen from behind her ear and a small tablet from her apron pocket.

“Can I get you anything else, Messieurs?” The French Canadian accent was a welcome sound to Remy’s ears. His face softened, and Logan couldn’t help but look a little jealous. Remy’s charm preceded him, and the girl was already blushing pen in hand. 

“Deux shots, non, make dem doubles,” Remy said, practically dripping charm like honey as he spoke. It was making Logan both jealous and hot all at the same time. “Crown Royal if ya have it, cher, s’v plait.” Their waitress smiled never taking her eyes off Remy. She left to get them their drinks. Remy felt Logan’s annoyed gaze burning from across the table.

“Yer gonna torture me tonight aren’t ya, Cajun?” Logan growled under his breath. Remy just laughed feeding off Logan’s jealousy, and took another drag off his cigarette. 

“Oui, Remy enjoy seein Logan all hot an bothered.” Remy laughed again before tilting his bottle back finishing the last few gulps. The shots arrived and Logan downed his in one swift motion. Remy was giving their waitress his most sultry look as she took the bottle off the tray she was balancing and placed it on the table. 

“Enjoy, Messieurs,” she said blushing again as Remy downed his shot and immediately poured two more for the both of them. 

“Merci, ma chere,” Remy said giving her a cavalier nod as Logan was already downing his next double. She giggled and turned leaving the two men by themselves. 

The Moose filled up as the evening went on into the night. The bottle their waitress had left with them was all but empty by the time Remy had decided he was going to hustle a few games of poker. Logan hadn’t protested, and he lit another cigar relaxing as the younger man stumbled through the dimly lit bar and disappeared into the back room. Logan knew Remy could hold his own all too well, but he would be ready to fight by his side at the slightest scent of trouble. 

That’s when things were still a little foggy. He vaguely remembered what happened next after the din of the bar had erupted with the sounds of men’s voices arguing in various dialects of French. 

“Messeiur, sil’ vou plait!” The young waitress had rushed over to Logan’s table grasping his massive paw with her two tiny hands, attempting to pull a rather inebriated Logan to his feet. “You’re friend, Messeuir, sil’ vou plait, aider!” 

Logan had growled, “Missy, ya underestimate that boy if ya think he needs my help.” It was then that a brawl erupted from the back room and Logan’s ears perked up at the sounds of raised voices and what sounded like a bar stool being broken to splinters. It seemed the Canadians had realized they were being hustled by the sly Cajun, and they were not too happy about it. Logan snuffed his cigar out and stretched his shoulders back releasing himself from the young waitress’ grip. He stretched his neck to the side with an audible pop, and cracked his knuckles. 

“Well this I’ve got to see.” Logan sauntered towards the sounds of the scuffle quickly ducking down as a beer bottle swiftly missed his head. “Ah, hell no…”

Four men had the Cajun pinned up against the wall, the stupid shit eating grin on Remy’s face not helping matters much. Remy wouldn’t use his powers on this lot, not when he knew Logan couldn’t resist a good fight. He eyed Logan as he entered the back room and the grin only widened.

Three of the men turned to meet Logan, the fourth still holding Remy by the neck. Logan met the first man with a well placed uppercut to the jaw sending him flying on to a table that promptly collapsed under his weight. The remaining man holding Remy took his eyes off him for a moment which was just the opportunity the Cajun needed. Remy slipped free of his grasp and as the man turned back to face him Remy head butted him smashing in his nose. His hands reached up to his face as he yelled out in pain, eyes closed tight, blood pouring from his nose.

Remy was back to back with Logan now, the remaining two men circling them, trying to decide whether it was a good idea to continue. Then the one facing Logan pulled out a switch blade and opened it with a click. 

“Yer not thinking a using that toothpick on me are ya, bub?” Logan growled, thoroughly enjoying the look of fear on the man’s face as he said it. Both men rushed them. Logan grabbed the arm with the switch blade and had it uncomfortably wrenched behind the man’s back in a matter of seconds. The man dropped the blade yelling out in pain, and Logan kicked it away. Logan released him and he backed away slowly. 

“Common, ya too yella fer a fair fight?” Logan growled grinning wide. Meanwhile, Remy and the remaining man were going at it punch for punch, Remy obviously not feeling any pain. Logan pushed up his sleeves, fists tight, growling low under his breath, and made a move towards the man who had backed away. He just turned and ran, tripping over the debris as he did.  
The waitress was peaking around the door frame, watching timidly as Remy leg swept his attacker off his feet. The man fell backwards cracking his head, and was knocked out cold. 

“Uh…Messieurs…” A tiny voice cut through the alcohol and adrenaline induced rage that hung thick in the air. “Mon patron, he says you have to leave, rapidement, par ici.” Logan grabbed Remy by the arm, who was half punch drunk and half just plain drunk. The waitress led them through the kitchen and out the back door. Remy wavered, turned and took her hand in his, and raised it to his lips for a gentle kiss. “Merci, belle,” He said as Logan all but carried him out the door and into the night.

“Oh, gimme a break, Cajun,” Logan growled. Remy was looking quite pleased with himself. 

“Logan sure know how ta show dis boy a good time,” Remy slurred as Logan deposited him into the passenger seat. Bruises were beginning to blossom on Remy’s face. Logan just shook his head and slammed the door shut. 

_Well, all and all a good night_ , Logan had thought to himself before putting the truck in gear and pulling away in a spray of snow and spinning tires. 

They hadn’t made it very far down the twisting country road when Logan began to notice Remy turn a pale shade of green in the seat next to him. Against his better judgment, and praying that the truck didn’t get stuck in the snow, Logan had pulled on to the soft shoulder. 

“Go ahead, Cajun,” he said turning to Remy, knowing full well what the look on his face meant was coming next.

“Remy’s _fine_ , Logan. Keep drivin, homme,” Remy slurred, but not a moment later he hiccupped and a hand flew to his mouth as he frantically flung the door open. Remy only stumbled a few feet from the truck before dropping to his knees and violently retching into the snow. Logan left the keys in the ignition and went to his side, holding him up as he emptied his stomach. 

***

Thinking back on it now, Logan couldn’t quite remember getting back to the cabin. His head was still a bit foggy on that part.

Inside the cabin’s small bathroom, Logan turned the tap on and let the cold water run for a moment. He dampened a wash cloth and rung it out, while Remy with his head lying on the cool porcelain watched him through half open eyes. Logan sat back down with a grunt on the hard tiled floor and put the wet wash cloth on the back of Remy’s neck. Remy’s eyes fluttered closed again and he muttered, “Merci…”

“I’ve told ya before Gumbo, not ta try an keep up wit me,” Logan chided as Remy pitched forward again heaving, the sound of this now hated nickname conjuring up the smell and taste of the southern dish. Not much came up but bile and spit. Logan traced his fingers through Remy’s damp hair and pulled it back from his face as the kid gagged a second time, brown liquid streaming into the water. 

“Non Logan…Remy didn’t drink… _dat_ much…” Remy barely got the words out when he gagged again. Logan put his arm around the kid’s stomach and held him up, feeling Remy’s muscles convulse under his fingers. When Remy was finally finished he collapsed back into Logan’s arms, shaken and exhausted.

“It’s ok, kid. You’ll be ok,” Logan soothed as he held Remy to his chest. He hated to see him like this, especially when it was probably his fault. Remy was shaking violently now and the Canadian played with the thought of taking him to a hospital for alcohol poisoning. Remy tucked his head under Logan’s chin, his hot sickly breath making Logan’s nose scrunch up in disgust. No, Logan thought; best to just let him ride it out here than risk the hospital and all the inevitable questions. Especially since the Cajun had taken out and promptly lost his contacts which normally hid his black and red eyes from the world. 

Logan sighed. He was never any good at taking care of anyone other than himself; a lone wolf by nature. But when it came to Remy some primal instinct kicked in inside his feral brain, and he always seemed to know what to do. Logan had fallen for him unexpectedly and hard. It still surprised Logan at the ease that he was able to enter this new relationship, and at the depth of the emotions he felt for Remy; emotions that until now he had thought were buried for good. He would do anything for Remy, who was now attached to his side, shivering uncontrollably. 

“Yer freezin, kid. What happened to yer shirt?” Logan asked. Remy tried to respond but was wary of opening his mouth for fear of what might come out. 

“Got sick on ‘em,” Remy said weakly. Logan started to get up but Remy caught his arm in a feeble grasp. “Non, Logan, don’t leave Remy…”

“I’m not going anywhere, kid,” Logan reassured. “Just gettin ya something to keep ya warm.” 

Logan padded back out into the darkness and came back with a black and white afghan that sported two moose amidst a forest of pines. He assumed his position behind the younger man and wrapped the afghan around his shoulders. The Cajun’s face became flush again and his back stiffened. Logan’s keen hearing picked up the gurgling sounds emanating from Remy’s stomach. Remy burped and moaned closing his eyes. Logan knew they were in for a long night. 

Remy tried to fight it for as long as he could, taking shallow breathes and swallowing repeatedly. Logan settled in at his back and snaked one arm around his slender middle resting a beefy palm on Remy’s stomach, his other hand holding the hair out of Remy’s eyes. It was a strange embrace, but Remy didn’t protest Logan’s sturdy arms around him. He was trying not to panic, desperately trying to slow his breathing down, and wishing with all that he had not to get sick again. Logan rubbed Remy’s slightly bulging stomach hoping it might calm him. It felt tense under his palm. 

“Yer ok. Just let it go, kid. You’ll feel better,” He soothed. Remy gritted his teeth at the thought of being sick again and shook his head no, but the movement made his stomach rebel again. He leaned forward puking up what felt like burning acid, this time tears welling up in his eyes. 

“Ech…” Remy mumbled through tears. “Non more, Logan…”

“I’ve got ya,” Logan whispered, smoothing his wet hair from his face. “An I ain’t leavin darlin. Yer stuck wit me.” 

Remy cuddled into Logan’s strong arms, still shaking. Logan picked up the wash cloth from the floor and wiped the sweat off Remy’s face. He made a soft whimpering sound under his breath at Logan’s touches. When he was sure he was finished getting sick for the moment, Remy curled up against the surly Canadian and threw his arm across Logan’s paunch, closing his eyes tight.

They stayed that way for about a half hour, Logan soothing Remy and making what Remy had described once as a purring sound in his throat. Remy loved the sound and it calmed him for the moment as he tried to force the room around him to stop spinning. After a while, Logan thought Remy must be finished getting sick. He had all but stopped shaking, and his short shallow breaths had turned to long rhythmic ones.

“Remy?” Logan whispered. “How does sleepin in the bed sound, kid? Ya think yer empty?”

Remy half opened one eye, his red pupils dilated like pools of blood, to look up at Logan and pathetically nod yes. Logan easily scooped him up, blanket and all, and carried the Cajun over to the bed. He propped him up against a few pillows and slid the trashcan beside him. Then Logan returned to the bathroom and filled a glass with some water.

“Try to sip on this,”Logan said handing Remy the glass. Remy took a gulp and swished it around in his mouth before spitting it into the trashcan. He took a deep breath and let it out slow.

“Merci, mon cher,” Remy said weakly, “but Remy not sure if dats a good idea righ’ now.” Logan took the cup from him and set it on the nightstand. 

“I think it _is_ a good idea, Rems,” Logan said. “You need something in ya or yer gonna feel worse.” The kid gave him his most pathetic look and shivered. 

“Dammit, kid,” Logan huffed, taking off the yellow and brown plaid flannel he had worn all night, revealing a tattered white wife beater underneath. “Here, since ya won’t take any of my help, at least get some clothes on ya.”

Remy leaned forward and let Logan dress him. The flannel was already warm and smelled like cigar smoke and a scent which Remy knew as distinctly Logan’s. It was about three sizes too big on him but Remy wrapped his arms around himself and took a deep breath of the smoky aroma instantly feeling safe. 

“You’re too good ta Remy, cher,” he said as he shut his eyes and leaned back against the pillows, a welcome relief from the cold bathroom floor he had spent the night on.

Logan was standing a few feet away at the table, feeling around in the dark for his cigar. A match sputtered into existence in the darkness and blazed bright for a moment as Logan lit his cigar and took a long drag. He let it out slow. He had been fiending for one for a few hours now but was afraid to leave Remy’s side. 

“Logan… find Remy’s smokes, s’v plait?” Remy asked weakly. Logan went back to the bathroom and found Remy’s coat where he had dropped it. The front of it was cold and damp with vomit. Gingerly, Logan fished out Remy’s pack of cigarettes and laughed to himself thinking, _Man, the things I do for love_.

When he came back to Remy’s side, Logan slid into the bed and brought with him one of those tiny hotel ashtrays, stolen long ago, which he placed on Remy’s lap. He tapped on the back of Remy’s pack and slid one of his long cigarettes out of it, placing it between his own lips. Then Logan took his smoldering cigar and lightly touched the end of Remy’s cigarette, puffing on it before handing it to the Cajun.

“Ah…merci, Logan.” Remy took a long drag of mentholated smoke and smiled for the first time all night as he slowly let it out. Logan thought maybe he was starting to see a bit of color return to Remy’s face, although he couldn’t be sure amidst all the bruises. 

“Feelin any better, kid?” Logan asked in an exhale of pungent smoke above his head. Remy scooted over a bit until he could lay his head on Logan’s shoulder.

“A bit better, me,” Remy said, feeling the sudden surge of nicotine enter his blood. “Merde…still a bit wobbly, but better den before.”Logan slid his arm around Remy’s back and Remy relaxed into him like liquid, his stomach still making little sounds that only Logan could hear. 

“You had me worried for a minute there, kid.” Logan took another long drag on his cigar and blew three perfect smoke rings above his head. He was relieved, to say the least, that he wouldn’t have to force Remy into a long drive down the winding country roads to the hospital. Logan savored the cigar as they sat there silently in the dark. After a few minutes he looked down to see Remy’s head hanging limp, his cigarette dangling from his mouth. Logan snuffed out his own cigar and then took Remy’s cigarette from his lips and snuffed it out too. He reached over Remy and sat the ashtray on the nightstand. 

“Good night, love,” Logan whispered, kissing Remy’s cheek. He could see that the sun had begun to come up through the tiny gap above the cabin’s thick curtains. He’d sleep in too, Logan decided, hoping that a few more hours would give his healing factor time to cure his throbbing headache. Logan pulled the covers over the both of them and slowly let his eyes close. Remy turned on his side with a small moan, reaching out for Logan who held him as they both fell asleep.

***

It wasn’t very long until Logan woke up again feeling that Remy’s weight on the bed had shifted. Less groggy this time, he propped himself up on one arm and blinked the sleep out of his eyes to see Remy sitting on the edge of the bed, shivering again, the trashcan hugged close to his face. 

“Gonna get sick again?” Logan asked his voice hoarse from sleep. He got up and sat beside the Cajun who answered with a pathetic moan. Logan became concerned. “Shit, I think it’s time we get you to a doctor,” Logan said as he reached out to tuck Remy’s hair behind his ear. 

“Non…non, Logan,” Remy said in a small terrified voice at the thought of it. He forced himself to get sick again, thrusting a couple of long fingers down his throat, thinking perhaps it would be over if he did, but all Remy could do at this point was dry heave. There was nothing left to come up. 

“Don’t do that Remy. We’re not going anywhere, ok?” Remy heaved again, this time bringing up a little bile, and cursing under his breath in Creole.

“Here,” Logan offered the water again. “This’ll make ya feel better, I promise.” Remy took the cup reluctantly and took a few small sips. The water felt cool all the way down to his burning stomach. 

“That’s it, how bout a little more, eh?” Remy sipped a few more times and then took a little gulp. Logan was satisfied with that and took the cup from Remy, setting it down on the nightstand. He looked at the clock. It was already early afternoon. It occurred to Logan that maybe Remy was right. Maybe it wasn’t the alcohol at all but just a stomach virus. That would explain why he was still sick even after trying to sleep it off. 

Suddenly, Remy leaned forward and the water he had just drank came right back up. “Merde…” Remy whimpered spitting into the trashcan. After another couple of heaves he brought up the rest of the water that his body so desperately needed. 

Logan put the back of his hand to Remy’s forehead. He felt hot to the touch. “Looks like you caught something,” Logan said feeling his own temperature to compare. Although he wasn’t quite sure why he did this; his own temperature wasn’t much different. Logan always ran at a slightly warmer temperature which was normal for him. The kid was shivering again and clutching the flannel Logan had forced him to put on last night. It was already soaked in sweat and doing him little good. Logan sighed and stood up. 

“I’m gonna go out to the truck for a minute. Just sit tight, ok?” Remy looked up from the trashcan, still breathing heavily.

“S’v plait, Logan,” Remy pleaded, “don’ be _too_ long.” He honestly looked terrified to be alone. 

“I’ll be back in a minute, darlin,” Logan said. “Maybe you try to sip some more water while I’m gone.” Remy scrunched up his face like a little kid being told to each broccoli, and Logan gave him a stern look. 

“Remy will try,” He responded with a sigh as Logan shut the door behind him. 

***

Logan took a moment to adapt to the brightness of the outdoors. He shielded his eyes for a second, adjusting from the darkness of the cabin. The Canadian mountains in the distance gleamed white with fresh fallen snow and the breathtaking landscape that greeted him was vast and wild. Tall pines encircled the cabin stretching their bows into the sky like silent sentinels. Logan took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, stretching his arms out to their full expanse. Only here had the feral man ever felt truly at home. The decision to take Remy with him had made it feel even more complete; just the two of them, not another soul for miles.

It had taken some convincing for Remy to agree to come here with Logan. The southerner wasn’t exactly fond of cold weather and winters in Canada were about as cold as they come.

“You’ll love it, I promise ya,” Logan had assured him as he zippered up a black duffel bag and swung it over his wide shoulders. Remy’s impossibly long frame was lounging across Logan’s bed, a look of disapproval on his face. “Common Cajun, at least give it a chance.” 

“Why you wan ta take Remy to da coldest place on da planet, cher?” He was not convinced. Logan sat the duffel bag on the end of the bed and stood in front of Remy, placing two big hands on each of his shoulders.

“I want you to see where I’m from, darlin,” Logan said softly, deep blue eyes pleading with Remy. Then he added, “An I know plenty a ways to keep ya warm…” Remy’s expression softened as he pulled the larger man on to the bed with him. They laid there for a moment entangled in each other, Remy softly kissing the feral man’s neck. 

“Can’t say non ta dat,” Remy’s whispered, long fingers playing with Logan’s thick unruly hair. Remy stared up at his lover as Logan gave him his best Cheshire cat grin. 

***

Now Logan worried that perhaps the cold really had been too much for Remy. 

Logan yanked at the door of his old truck and it swung open with a loud creak. He rummaged under the seat feeling for what he hoped was still there. Finally his fingers felt the corner of a metal box and he fumbled to grab it, growling low under his breath. It was a very old, very rusted first aid kit which Logan never really had a use for until now. He hoped it had some aspirin inside it.

Back inside the cabin, he drew the curtains and let the early afternoon sun spill into the room. Remy had finished most of the water while he had been gone and was leaning back into the pillows, his eyes shut in pain. Logan rummaged through the first aid kit and found a packet of aspirin which he opened swiftly with his sharp teeth. He sat on the edge of the bed next to Remy and placed two round white tablets into his sweaty palm.

“Think ya can keep these down, Rems? You’re running a fever. It’ll help ya.” Remy moaned pathetically and opened his eyes, squinting at the daylight that now illuminated the room. 

“Oui,” he said weakly, tossing the pills in his mouth and taking the glass from Logan, swallowing the rest of the liquid inside it. He was breathing heavy again, trying desperately hard not to get sick. Logan caressed the side of his face and Remy leaned into his large warm palm, tightly closing his eyes. He knew Remy wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer, but Logan hoped it would be long enough for the aspirin to enter his blood, and lower his fever. Remy’s stomach was burning and he could feel the water and pills sitting like a rock inside him. Logan tried to get his mind off of it.

“That waitress, what was her name? She bout saved yer life last night, kid,” Logan chuckled. “Not that ya probably remember much of it.” 

“Non, Logan,” he said between swallowing hard, “don member much, mon ami.” 

“Well,” Logan said eyeing Remy and maneuvering the trashcan into his lap just in case, “you damn near drank me under the table, and that’s a feat in itself. Can’t say that I didn’t feel it when ya woke me up this mornin.” The thought of drinking conjured up the sour taste of whisky that he had nearly drowned himself in last night. Remy whimpered as flashes of the previous evening played in his head. 

“It ain’t that bad, Rems.” Logan repositioned himself next to Remy and leaned back against the headboard with a grunt. He could see in Remy’s face, despite saying it, that it was that bad.

“Ya just gotta ride it out a little longer and soon you’ll be right as rain,” Logan soothed. Remy swallowed again, forcing his stomach back down out of his throat. Through semi open eyes he stared up at Logan, with a look that was half exhaustion and half desperation.

“Remy _tryin_ ,” he said, his voice gravelly from all the stomach acid that had been forced up into his throat. 

“I know ya are, darlin, I know,” Logan said softly. Remy huddled against the larger man’s side, shivering and breathing in short shaky gasps. They sat there in silence, Remy concentrating with all that he had to not throw up the pills he had just taken, and Logan watching over him like an imposing mountainside. Twenty minutes or so passed this way until Remy opened his eyes wide.

“Urp...gonna be sick,” Remy said frantically between swallowing. Logan held back the soft auburn hair from his eyes as Remy lurched forward, vomiting water violently into the trashcan. He gasped for air between heaves as the rest came up. 

“Mon Dieu…” Remy said catching his breath, strings of saliva dangling from his mouth. The up side was that the pressure inside his stomach was gone and the nausea had passed now that he was empty again. The down side, Logan knew, was that he could see the powdery remnants of aspirin swirling around in the bottom of the trashcan. When Logan was sure Remy had finished he took the trashcan from him and placed it on the floor. Remy collapsed into his lap and Logan rubbed his back in small soothing circles. 

“Feel better now?” Logan asked. Remy gave a small moan, his face still buried in Logan’s massive lap. He hoped the younger man had absorbed enough water and medicine to at least do something. Logan decided he wasn’t going to torture Remy with trying to get any more liquids into him for the moment and let him lay there in his lap. Remy finally turned on his side and reached out for Logan’s comforting embrace, a few wet tears lining his face.

***

Remy had been in and out of consciousness for the better part of an hour. Logan just laid there with him, watching as he tried to sleep restlessly. The Canadian was afraid to move and disturb him. His arm had gone to sleep long ago and he was pretty sure the entire length of his body that Remy was huddled against was soaked with sweat. But the older man stayed perfectly still with the patience of a saint, something Logan had never been accused of once in his long life. With each moan that Remy let out, he would caress his cheek, or run his hands through the tangled mess of Remy’s hair, trying to comfort him.

“Shh…it’s alright,” Logan whispered. “I’m right here.”

Remy clung to him this way, only waking fully once to tell Logan in desperation that he thought he would be sick again. Logan had propped him up against his shoulder but Remy gagged and dry heaved against him before he could grab the trashcan. Lucky for Logan, Remy was empty, but it didn’t stop the convulsions his stomach was intent on making. He gagged again with his hand in front of his mouth, trying to shield Logan against what might come up. When nothing did Remy buried his face against the older man’s chest, breathing in short gasps. Logan repositioned himself on the bed, curling and uncurling his fist as pins and needles crept up his arm. 

“Sorry…” Remy said his face still buried under Logan’s chin. Logan could feel hot tears soaking into his shirt. Logan cleared his throat and stretched his shoulder blades back into the bed.

“No need ta apologize,” Logan sighed. “Yer sick. It ain’t yer fault.” Remy tipped his chin up to meet Logan’s intense blue eyes. The older man had a look of weary concern across his face, but Remy didn’t sense any annoyance at having to watch over him. He was glad at that and settled back against his lover’s chest. Logan absently ran his fingers through Remy’s hair. 

“Cajun, I ain’t never seen ya look more pathetic,” Logan sighed, “and can’t say ya smell too fresh either.” Logan wrinkled up his nose and Remy smiled weakly up at him. 

“Logan’s nose jus’ too sensitive,” Remy said but he knew the older man was right. He was a hot mess. Logan wiped the fresh tears from his face and Remy managed another weak smile. 

“Whadaya say we get ya cleaned up, eh? Maybe get ya feelin a little better.” And smelling a little better, Logan mused to himself. Remy sighed in agreement and braced a hand against the nightstand. His arm shook violently as he tried in vain to lift himself up, cursing softly under his breath in Creole. Logan was at his back, lifting him too his feet. His legs felt like wet noodles. Remy hated this with every fiber of his being, showing this much weakness, his body rebelling against him. Now on his feet, a wave of dizziness washed over him, and he staggered forward seeing stars. 

“I got ya,” Logan said scooping him up as if he weighed nothing. He walked into the bathroom and set Remy down on to unsteady feet. 

“Let me take care of ya, darlin,” He said softly, stripping Remy of the flannel that stuck to him. His ribs were covered in purple bruises from last night’s fighting. 

“That hurt kid?” Logan asked lightly touching Remy’s side. The younger man gave a little hiss of pain in response.

“Could sure use dat healin factor a yours righ now, mon cher,” Remy said weakly. Logan surveyed the damage. Dark bruises amidst older scars lined Remy’s body. Logan bent down and helped Remy pull off his jeans and step out of them revealing the fact that he never was too fond of wearing underwear. Even sick as Remy was, Logan was still turned on by the sight of his lover’s slender body laid bare before him. His eyes were drawn to the slight curve of Remy’s belly which he kissed gently before scooping him up again and depositing him into the large claw foot tub. 

“Hold dat thought,” Remy warned him. “You don wan none of dis, cher.” Logan chuckled as he turned on the water, letting it get to an appropriate temperature before stuffing the stopper into the drain. Remy leaned back, his head resting against the edge of the porcelain tub as the warm water rushed around him. Logan was rummaging underneath the sink and returned to Remy’s side with a bar of soap and a wash cloth. 

Remy melted into the tub and Logan sat and watched him for a moment, as the bathroom filled with steam. When the tub was mostly full he cut off the water. 

“Feels good, eh?” Logan dipped the wash cloth into the warm water and squeezed it out down Remy’s perfectly smooth chest. 

“Oui, cher. Feels bon,” Remy mumbled in broken English. Logan placed a large hand at Remy’s back and positioned him so he could dip his head back into the water. Then he rubbed the bar of soap between his massive paws and massaged it into Remy’s damp auburn hair. The Cajun moaned in delight as Logan massaged his scalp with skilled fingers. He sank down into the water and Logan helped him rinse his hair, soap suds gathering around Remy’s face. 

The floral scent of soap replaced the smell of sickness that had permeated the room earlier. Remy was in heaven now, his lover gently rubbing the sudsy wash cloth all over him, making him forget just how sick he had been. He was leaning forward now as Logan wrung out the cloth sending a torrid of warm soapy water down his back. A deep sigh escaped Remy’s lips and only intensified Logan’s longing for him. 

“Yer lookin good enough to eat now, darlin,” Logan said a feeling of heat and lust rising in his chest. He could see Remy’s devilish grin from behind the silky strands of wet hair that hid his eyes. Logan’s keen nose picked up the pheromones seeping out of Remy’s pores and it only excited him further. 

“Logan…” Remy didn’t bother controlling the emotions that broke like waves over Logan’s body, or maybe he didn’t realize he was doing it. Either way Logan didn’t care. He reached down, elbow deep into the warm bath water, to caress Remy who was already semi hard. 

“Oh…Logan…” Remy grasped Logan’s tree trunk sized bicep with his slender fingers. “Not sure you wan Remy like dis,” he said as Logan began to stroke his length, ignoring his warning. Remy’s eyes fluttered shut and he leaned back submerging himself up to his neck in the water. 

“No, darlin. You just relax and let me take care a ya,” Logan purred. Remy didn’t object as Logan continued to stroke him, slowly, savoring the intimate contact with his lover’s body. Logan didn’t ask for anything in return, Remy knew that. He only wanted to breathe him in and hold his scent in his lungs, to taste his breath as Remy exhaled and shivered softly. 

Remy braced both hands on the edge of the tub, shaking slightly. Logan could feel his lover’s hips begin to push into his grasp, Remy’s breath quickening now. Logan pushed him back down into the water. 

“Let me do all the work,” Logan whispered, his lips inches from Remy’s long neck, a week’s worth of beard tickling against the sensitive skin. Logan licked along his neck tasting him and then slid his teeth ever so gently across Remy’s silky skin, feeling the pulse of his jugular vein against his tongue. Remy knew it wouldn’t take him long in his debilitated state. He twitched and shivered at the feeling of Logan’s sharp teeth as they grazed his collarbone.

“Oh…mon amour…don stop,” Remy pleaded in breathy gasps, “jus like dat…” Logan slowed down and slid his slick hand off of Remy’s length and up the expanse of his chest. Remy’s eyes flew open when the contact was broken.

“Logan, don tease…” He began as Logan pulled the wife beater over his head tossing it on the bathroom floor, revealing his massive chest and curved gut. Remy reached up and traced his fingers through the curly black mane that covered Logan’s chest, caressing the muscles underneath. Logan was a beast in every sense of the word; a beast that Remy had managed to somehow tame, but every so often he would catch a glimpse of the animal behind Logan’s eyes, the feral creature that Logan had repressed wanting to take hold of him again. Logan’s blood was surging like fire through his veins as he unzipped his jeans and revealed the swollen member beneath them. 

“Care ta join Remy, cher?” Before Remy could finish his request Logan had already slid into the tub behind him, displacing a tidal wave of water on to the floor. Remy could feel his lover’s heat surrounding him; Logan’s swollen length pushing against the small of his back, sliding against him in the slick soapy water. Logan reached around to grab hold of Remy again and the Cajun melted into him arching his back against Logan’s chest.

“Oui cher…wan it sooo bad...” Remy begged, thrusting hard into Logan’s fist. Logan stroked him with one hand, the other hand reaching below, skilled fingers teasing him there, almost pushing inside of him. Remy was breathless, pleading with words Logan didn’t understand. Logan hadn’t realized it but he was growling under his breath. The animal inside him wanted desperately to bite flesh, to taste blood, to claim what it wanted the only way it knew how. Logan would have to control himself this time; Remy was in no state for one of their usual rough sexual encounters. He took a deep breath and tried to clear his mind pushing the beast back down into his psyche.

“Ah…Logan…gettin so close,” Remy’s black eyes slid back into his head as Logan pushed a finger gently inside of him, pressing on his prostate. Remy let out a yell as Logan pushed in deeper.

“Is that ok, love?” Logan asked tenderly, not wanting to hurt him. Remy had his eyes shut tight. He bit his lower lip hard and grabbed Logan’s arm, grinding against him. “I’ll take that as a yes,” Logan said, stroking him faster and burying his face in Remy’s wet hair, breathing in his scent. 

“I want ya to come fer me Remy,” Logan purred. His lover reached up to grab a handful of Logan’s hair, pulling his face to his, those devil eyes burning into his soul. Remy kept his eyes locked with Logan’s. Suddenly Remy’s whole body tensed. He reached his climax, crying out in complete ecstasy, sending waves of pleasure out in all directions. The emotions emanating from his lover were almost too much for Logan, his own neglected length throbbing with the beat of his racing pulse.

It was a few moments before Remy could talk, or move for that matter. He lay there, still breathing hard and fast as Logan held him, caressing him, waiting for the shaking to stop. Remy turned around so the two men were face to face. Without a word he reached down into the water gripping Logan with delicate fingers. 

“Ah Rems, you don’t have ta do that…” Logan protested, his body saying the opposite, “I can take care a myself.” Remy continued to touch him, smiling coyly. 

“Non, Logan…Remy wan to…” Logan lifted Remy up and positioned him so he was straddling his lap, Remy’s long legs wrapping around him. Logan wanted to be inside him so bad, his body ached for it. He growled deep in his throat as Remy began stroking him, the younger man never breaking his gaze, getting lost inside Logan’s hypnotic blue eyes. Remy’s lips met Logan’s kissing him deep and slow, ending with Logan’s lower lip between his teeth. He knew Logan loved to tread the thin line between pleasure and pain and bit down hard enough to leave a bruise. Logan growled again, the guttural rumbling sound vibrating in his chest, almost turning into the purring Remy enjoyed so much. 

Without much warning Logan shut his eyes tight and Remy felt him explode into his fist. Logan tensed and dug his nails across Remy’s back leaving angry red marks down the length of it. Remy gritted his teeth at the sudden sting of pain and then collapsed against Logan’s chest from the effort, still gripping him tight as Logan finished between them. 

It was several minutes before Logan’s breathing slowed and he opened his eyes to survey the damage. He let out a gruff laugh at the little flood on the bathroom floor. Remy had melted into him, sprawled out along his chest, slender fingers interlaced in his own. He swept Remy’s damp hair from his forehead and placed a gentle kiss there. Logan hissed as he eyed Remy’s back, which was now crisscrossed with long angry looking red welts. 

“S’ok, cher,” Remy said his eyes still closed, “was worth it.” Logan inhaled deeply letting out a slow sigh. The water began to feel tepid and he shifted his weight to get out.

After throwing as many towels on the floor as he could find and drying himself hastily he helped lift Remy from the lukewarm water. Still feeling weak, Remy hung on Logan as he ruffed up his hair with a towel. 

“Tink dats all da energy Remy had, mon amour.” Remy smiled feebly at Logan as he helped lean him up against the sink. Logan grabbed Remy’s pajama bottoms from the shelf above the toilet and helped him step into them. They were black flannel pants covered in tiny red spades. Logan had always liked them. He retrieved his slightly damp jeans from the bathroom floor and pulled them back on. 

“Ya didn’t have ta do that Rems, but I’m not gonna complain,” Logan said scooping him up like a little kid and kicking the bathroom door open with his foot. 

“Can walk, cher…” Remy said even though Logan knew it was a lie. 

“Too bad,” Logan smirked. “You don’t get a choice right now, Cajun.”

He plopped him down on the couch in front of the little stone fire place. Remy’s head swam for a moment, nausea washing over him, a dull ache ever present in his stomach. His insides felt bruised from all the heaving and he moaned softly under his breath. Logan’s compact shirtless form was crouched in front of the fireplace, expertly piling wood inside it. He struck a match and held it underneath the kindling, and soon the fire blazed to life. Remy curled up on the couch watching Logan intently. He hiccupped and swallowed hard, a hand coming to rest on his swollen stomach.

“Ya alright, Rems?” Logan asked finishing with the fire. It crackled and flickered giving a soft glow to the side of Logan’s face. Remy thought he had never seen a more beautiful sight as this powerfully intense man who, for some reason which Remy couldn’t quite discern, cared for him so much. 

“Fine, cher,” Remy said quietly. Logan walked back to their bed and retrieved the moose afghan. He sat down next to Remy on the couch and it sagged under his weight. Logan threw the afghan over the pair of them, putting a burly arm around Remy’s shoulders. 

“See, I told ya you’d feel better,” Logan said as he settled in. Remy closed his eyes and tucked his head under Logan’s scruffy neck.

“Je t’aime, Logan,” Remy whispered, his eyelids already getting heavy. Logan pulled the afghan tight around him and as Remy drifted to sleep Logan whispered back, “I love you too, darlin. Now get some rest.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well...this is the first thing I've written in a very, very, VERY long time so I would love to hear what you think!
> 
> And a special thanks to the amazingly talented [squidbiscuit](http://squidbiscuit.tumblr.com) for inspiring this!
> 
>    
> I'm also on tumblr!  
> [jay-sop](http://jay-sop.tumblr.com)  
> [little-known-secret](http://little-known-secret.tumblr.com)


End file.
